Aprendiz de caballero
by Carylalways
Summary: La guerra con los susurradores ha terminado, Alpha ha muerto y ahora que la paz vuelve ella se marcha ¿Cómo podría convencerla de que se quede a su lado si ni siquiera un rey ha podido retenerla? ¿Cómo pedirle que se quede sin confesar lo que siente?
1. Capítulo 1

Daryl mira por la ventana. Ha amanecido, el día que tanto temía ha llegado y él no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche sólo de pensar en ello.  
Mira la bellota doble que meses atrás le dio. 'Te dará suerte' ¿Qué suerte le ha dado? En unas horas Carol se montará en un barco y se irá para no volver.  
Acaricia a Perro que duerme profundamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre su vientre. 'No puedes estar toda la vida por ahí sólo con Perro' le dijo ella cuando intentaba empujarlo a iniciar una relación con Connie ¡Con Connie! ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega? No quiere estar solo, hace años que sabe con quién quiere estar, pero no tiene ni puta idea de qué hacer para que ella lo vea ni tiene el valor para decírselo ni mucho menos para enfrentarse a su negativa.

Cuando volvió meses atrás hablaron sobre irse juntos, pero durante la guerra con Alpha algo ha cambiado en ella y no sabe que es, por más que él le insiste en que le cuente qué le ocurre no consigue averiguar nada. Se encierra en ella misma y no hay forma de conseguir que se abra. Y sea lo que sea lo que le ocurre es lo responsable de que ya no quiera escapar con él. Cuando se lo menciona lo esquiva o le dice que su lugar está ahí con su familia y Lydia. Quiere irse sola y eso le duele. Si ella supiera que lo que más desea es estar a su lado, pero... ¿Cómo decírselo sin que se asuste? ¡Por dios, ha rechazado a un rey! ¿Qué le dirá a él? A su lado no es más que un pordiosero pulgoso sin modales que no sabe que a la mierda de pájaro se la llama guano.  
Ezekiel tiene la cortesía de un caballero y él los modales de un cavernícola.  
Busca desesperadamente que vea algo bueno en él que haga que lo vea como más que un amigo, pero por más que lo intenta no da resultado. Es más, siente que lo está evitando, que le molesta su presencia, ni siquiera le mira a los ojos cuando le habla. No entiende que pasa... ya no hay bromas entre ellos, no come con su familia y ha perdido la cuenta de la de veces que le ha llevado la comida a la habitación. Incluso recoge algunas flores para adornar la bandeja y sacarle una sonrisa como cuando desapareció Sophia, pero nada... Llama a la puerta, pero ella nunca abre. Algunas veces se ha quedado esperando en silencio al final de la escalera, donde la luz no llega para ver como se le ilumina la cara al ver la flor en cuanto abra la puerta, pero su expresión no cambia, incluso tiene la sensación de que le molesta ese gesto.  
Suspira, tiene que hablar con ella antes de que se vaya, averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre de una vez por toda, y quizás y sólo quizás consiga que se quede. Eso es lo que más desea. Puede soportar pasar toda la vida con el corazón partido suspirando por ella mientras finge ser sólo su mejor amigo, pero no puede vivir sin ella a su lado.  
No está dispuesto a perderla para siempre. Joder, si hasta soltó al idiota de Negan para que matase a Alpha y así ella dejara de lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte tontamente.

Carol despierta y se frota los ojos frustrada. No hay día que no la visiten ese tipo de sueños que no son más que estúpidos deseos que nunca se harán realidad.  
Mira a su lado con la esperanza de encontrarlo junto a ella, pero ahí no hay nadie, porque ese Daryl es, literalmente, el hombre de sus sueños, sólo existe ahí, en la vida real sólo es su mejor amigo.  
Mira su pulsera 'mejor amigo y nada más'.  
Connie ha sido el único interés romántico que le ha visto a Daryl. Habrían tenido una bonita relación, pero ella lo jodió todo cuando arrastró a todo el grupo al interior de esa cueva por su maldita obsesión por matar a Alpha. No se lo perdonará nunca y ahora no sabe ni como mirarlo a los ojos. Se siente tan culpable...  
Una solitaria lágrima escapa de sus ojos, pero rápidamente la limpia.  
Se sienta sobre la cama y mira sus cosas empacadas en una mochila, en unas horas se irá de Alexandria.  
Le duele irse, no quiere, pero más le duele estar ahí. Durante el día evita salir de la habitación y sobretodo evita a Daryl, la culpa le puede, y durante la noche su subconsciente le dibuja una vida que en cuanto despierta rompe su corazón porque es una vida que jamás tendrá y es otra razón añadida que hace que no pueda mirar a Daryl a los ojos, porque anhela algo que él jamás le dará.  
Volver a Alexandria fue una mala idea, proponerle a Daryl huir juntos fue aún peor ¿En qué pensaba? Necesita alejarse de él y la única solución es montarse en un barco, porque como se aleje a pie es capaz de encontrarla.  
Se pone en pie y abre la puerta dispuesta a enfrentarse a ese mundo de mierda un último día.  
—Joder —se queja cuando está a escasos centímetros de pisar la bandeja con su desayuno que Daryl está colocando cuidadosamente en el suelo.

—Hey... —saluda él, incorporándose con la bandeja en la mano.  
Antes llamaba a la puerta cada vez que le llevaba el desayuno, pero como nunca le abría desistió y ahora se limita a dejarlo en el suelo.  
No esperaba encontrarse de frente con ella y ya no recuerda lo que le iba a decir.

De nuevo las lágrimas vuelven a Carol.  
Sabe que Daryl lo hace con buena intención y que no tiene ni idea del daño que le hace ver esa bandeja en la puerta siempre acompañada de una flor ¿Cuantas veces habrá soñado con un desayuno en la cama? Ni siquiera es capaz de abrirle la puerta cuando él llama con la bandeja en la mano, porque teme romperse frente a él en cuanto vea esa escena tan parecida pero tan distinta a su sueño, y ahora... ahí está.  
Se gira rápidamente y finge revisar su mochila para que no vea sus lágrimas.  
Cuanto odia tener esos sentimientos no correspondidos y no saber luchar contra ellos para que todo vuelva a ser como antes...  
Siempre tuvo sentimientos por Daryl, pero no sabía definir cuáles eran exactamente hasta que la llamó mejor amiga. Le dolió más de lo que pensaba que le dolería y ahora Morfeo juega con su mente dándole en sueños lo que realmente desea.  
Hasta hace unos días estaba demasiado ocupada en trazar un plan para matar a Alpha como para prestarle atención a su subconsciente, además de que siempre pensó que no saldría con vida de esa guerra, pero ahora que no hay villano alguno en el que centrarse y que ella sigue entre los vivos...

Daryl cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Estaba decidido a hablar con ella, pero ahora no sabe qué decir. Ni siquiera sabe si es bienvenido a esa habitación.  
Deja la bandeja en el suelo y se mantiene en el umbral de la puerta, observándola en silencio.  
Le encantaría abrazarla por detrás y susurrarle al oído 'No te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo, te quiero' pero teme que eso haga que huya espantada cuando lo que pretende es todo lo contrario.  
—¿Entonces te vas? —pregunta como si esa mochila no le estuviese dando pistas. Claro que se va, imbécil.

Carol traga saliva antes de hablar.  
—Sí, el barco sale mañana a primera hora, quiero estar allí hoy pronto para poder descansar algo antes de marcharme —responde sin mirarle. No puede, y reza para que no haya oído el temblor de su voz.

Daryl se lame los labios y asiente mientras pasea la vista por la habitación, no sabe cómo continuar la conversación.  
—¿Quieres que te lleve? En moto llegaremos antes —propone. No puede irse tan pronto. Necesita más tiempo para hablar con ella.

Carol toma aire lentamente y se guarda un suspiro. Siempre preocupándose por ella, es tan caballeroso...  
Se coloca la mochila al hombro y cuenta hasta tres mientras prepara su más falsa y amplia sonrisa antes de enfrentarse a él.  
—No, gracias, será la última vez que monte a caballo en mucho tiempo, me apetece —responde con la vista fija en sus zapatos, sigue sin poder mirarle.

—También será la última vez que nos veamos —le recuerda él, por si no es consciente de la decisión que está tomando.

Carol simplemente sonríe ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos 'La última vez que se verán' duele oírlo.  
—Cuídate, Daryl —dice dándole un abrazo que rápidamente termina para que a él no le dé tiempo a devolvérselo, porque como se lo devuelva se romperá y no podrá irse de allí nunca.  
Intenta salir de la habitación antes de romper a llorar pero Daryl coloca el brazo en la puerta impidiéndole el paso.  
Se paraliza, pero sigue sin mirarlo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Diez años de amistad y te despides con un 'Cuídate, Daryl'? —pregunta manteniendo su voz firme, aunque le está costando la vida. De todas las despedidas que le ha dado esta ha sido la más fría y lo peor es que es la despedida definitiva.

Ella no levanta la vista del suelo.  
—¿Qué quieres que diga? —pregunta en un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Quiero que me digas qué cojones te pasa? Apenas me hablas, me evitas, intento acercarme a ti y te cierras ¿Qué mierda he hecho? Dímelo, porque te juro que yo no lo sé —gruñe con su voz grave. Busca sus ojos pero ella no alza la vista —. Ni siquiera me miras ya... —añade dolido. Como echa de menos verse reflejado en esos azules.

Carol traga saliva y se agarra con fuerza al asa de su mochila, retorciéndola mientras intenta encontrar su voz ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo decirlo? Él quiere una explicación, y tiene que dársela.  
—No has hecho nada, Daryl. Es solo que... te he hecho daño y no puedo perdonármelo —toma aire y mira hacia arriba en la dirección contraria de donde se encuentra él, para obligar a sus lágrimas volver a atrás —Connie murió por mi culpa, yo os arrastré ahí, yo y mi poca cabeza que sólo pensaba en matar a Alpha.

Daryl se encoge al oír el temblor de su voz. Se culpa... sabía que lo hacía, pero no al nivel de pensar que él le reprocha algo o que la odia por ello.  
—Ey... eso no es verdad —intenta tranquilizarla.

Carol se anima a levantar la vista y mirar hacia él cuando Daryl la toma por los hombros. Sus ojos están tan inundados que lágrimas que una de ellas escapa y cae por su mejilla siendo recogida con cuidado por Daryl para dolor de ella.  
—Claro que es verdad, Daryl. Yo corrí tras ella, yo os hice entrar en esa cueva, no sólo puse mi vida en riesgo, sino la vuestra también y Connie pagó mi maldita locura. Teníais una bonita relación y yo...

—No, no es verdad, no fue tu culpa, fue Alpha —interrumpe. —. Y fui yo quien les ordenó que fuesen tras de ti ¿Y qué relación? ¿de qué mierda hablas? Ya te dije que no es así —dice en tono cansado, no quiere tener esa conversación otra vez —. ¿Me dolió su muerte? Sí, como me dolió la de Glenn, Abraham o Denise. Era mi amiga, y nuestro enemigo la mató delante de nuestras narices y yo no pude hacer nada. Eso es todo, no tenía más sentimientos por ella que de amistad —intenta que le crea de una vez.

Carol sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza.  
—No estoy ciega, Daryl —murmura.

Daryl se mantiene un par de segundos más mirándola fijamente, odia esa mirada y sonrisa suya que dice 'Sé que mientes'  
—Te equivocas, más ciega no puedes estar —gruñe liberando sus hombros ¿De verdad no se da cuenta? Joder, si sólo tiene ojos para ella.  
La mira, ella continúa observándole y sonriéndole con una mezcla de tristeza y cariño.  
Desea abrazarla, besarla, confesarle toda la verdad, pero... ¿Para qué? Ella no lo ama, por eso ha intentado empujarlo a los brazos de otra mujer.  
—¿Es por eso por lo que te vas? —pregunta volviendo a la conversación —¿Porque te sientes culpable por lo de Connie?

Carol se lame los labios ¿Es sólo por eso? No, claro que no, pero no puede confesarle la verdad ¿O sí? Total, ya se va, quizás eso ayude a irse tras ver su cara de desaprobación cuando le diga lo que siente.

Daryl deja escapar el aire ruidosamente y se pellizca el puente de la nariz frustrado. Toma aire para controlarse, no quiere acabar discutiendo y menos ahora que puede que esté en sus manos que cambie de decisión sobre marcharse.  
—Qué más te pasa, por favor, dímelo—suplica con voz suave tomando su barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

Carol se muerde la mejilla aguantando el sollozo que quiere escapar de sus labios, pero es inútil y finalmente se rompe.  
—No puedo seguir aquí, Daryl, me duele verte, me duele tenerte cerca, que me abraces, que me hables... Los sentimientos que tengo yo por ti... No son los mismos que tienes tú por mí —confiesa al fin.  
Debería sentir que se quita un peso de encima, pero no, acaba de poner otra piedra más sobre su cabeza.

Daryl traga saliva y finalmente suelta su barbilla.  
—Uno no elige de quien se enamora —dice con voz entrecortada.

—Lo sé —entiende ella hundiéndose más en su tristeza tras verificar al fin cuales son sus sentimientos.

Daryl se muerde el labio y mira hacia arriba intentando aguantar las lágrimas.  
—Y yo que pensaba que no te dabas cuenta, pero... simplemente no querías verlo... —solloza dolido —. Yo sólo quiero tu amistad ¿Sabes? me conformo con eso. Prefiero verte en brazos de otro que no verte nunca, pero en cambio tú sólo piensas en poner tierra de por medio...  
¿Tan malo es saber lo que siento por ti que ni siquiera puedes mirarme? ¿Tanto asco te doy? —pregunta con el corazón hecho trizas. No esperaba eso de ella —¿Es porque no soy un rey, porque no tengo un puto tigre a mis pies, porque no tengo el don de la palabra porque no tengo ni puta idea de lo que es besar a una mujer? —pregunta con rabia. Camina por la habitación intentando encontrar su voz de nuevo —Es curioso... —ríe sarcástico —venía en busca de una explicación a tu comportamiento y dispuesto a disculparme por lo que fuera que hubiese hecho, pero... Jamás pensé que tendría que disculparme por quererte —intenta mantener el gesto duro, pero la cantidad de lágrimas que corren por su mejilla no se lo ponen fácil —Lo siento por amarte, Carol. Espero que seas muy feliz allá donde vayas —le desea a pesar de su dolor, y sale de allí cerrando la puerta tras él antes de que las lágrimas le impidan ver a dónde va.

Carol se queda ahí paralizada, con la boca abierta y mirando hacia la puerta cerrada ¿Qué acaba de pasar?  
Suspira ruidosamente y dibuja una triste sonrisa mientras deja que sus lágrimas recorran su rostro. Ahora mismo siente una mezcla de emociones: Tristeza por lo dolido que está él, rabia porque no la haya dejado hablar, sorpresa por lo que acaba de escuchar y emoción por saber que el sentimiento es mutuo.  
—Pues sí que estaba ciega —susurra en un sollozo.

**Hola, finalmente decidí dividir el fic en dos partes.**  
**Espero que os haya gustado y estéis deseando leer el desenlace :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

Daryl entra en su habitación como un huracán descontrolado que arrasa con todo. Está lleno de ira, de rabia, de desilusión, porque la que es el amor de su vida ni siquiera soporta verlo.  
Mira el libro de autoayuda asomando bajo la almohada. Lo encontró en aquel centro cuando fueron en busca de Beth. De nada le ha servido todos estos años leyéndolo y subrayando una y otra vez las frases 'Eres importante para alguien' 'Vales mucho' 'Mereces ser amado'. Mentira y más mentira. No vale una mierda, a nadie le importa su puta existencia más que para lo que le convienen: para ser el tipo duro del grupo que arriesga su vida por todo dios y que no tiene reparos en darse de hostias con cualquier enemigo.  
Agarra el libro con rabia y comienza a arrancarle las hojas, lanzándolas al suelo con ira y termina por arrojarlo contra la puerta, desde donde Perro lo observa sin entender nada.  
Mira la bellota doble descansando sobre la mesita de noche, la coge en un movimiento rápido y las aprieta con fuerza en su mano mientras respira acelerado. Hace el ademán de lanzarla, pero...  
—Dios... —rompe a llorar, y se deja caer en la cama. No puede, no puede deshacerse de ese regalo, no puede romperlo, porque siente que así le está haciendo daño a ella, y eso es lo último que quiere. Moriría antes que hacerle daño.  
Se tumba en la cama y al momento Perro se acerca a él para ofrecerle su consuelo. Al menos lo tiene a él.  
Intenta relajarse, poner su mente en blanco, pero las palabras de ellas vienen una y otra vez a su mente y destrozan su corazón cada vez mas 'Me duele verte, me duele tenerte cerca, que me abraces, que me hables'.  
Por lo visto su padre tenía razón y es un asco de persona que jamás podrá ser amado.  
Decapita un sollozo que está a punto de escapar de sus labios.  
Con lo que le cuesta abrirse y mostrar sus sentimientos... Ahora lo hará mucho menos.  
Ella es la única persona en su vida a la que ha sido capaz de abrazar, la única con la que puede bromear e incluso llorar. Es la persona con la que ha podido ser él mismo ¿Y para qué? Para sentirse más dañado que nunca.  
No quiere verla, no quiere oírla, no quiere...

—¿Daryl? —escucha la voz de Carol al otro lado de la puerta.

...saber nada de ella, pero su traicionero corazón da un vuelco cuando escucha su voz, incapaz de contener la alegría de saber que aún no se ha ido.

—Por favor, abre. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas.

Daryl frunce el ceño y bufa ruidosamente.  
—Ya está todo aclarado —gruñe procurando ocultar el temblor de su voz.  
Después de todo lo que le ha dicho... ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Hundirlo más?

Carol suspira y pega la frente contra la puerta.  
—No, no hay nada aclarado, no me entendiste.

—Te entendí perfectamente, Carol —dice con la voz rota.  
Su nombre duele cuando sale de sus labios.

Carol acaricia la puerta con la yema de los dedos queriendo estar más cerca de él.  
—Por favor... —suplica en un dolido susurro —Escúchame.

Daryl da pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior y mira hacia la puerta meditando su decisión. Pero su voz suena tan triste.  
—Qué demonios —masculla.  
Se levanta lentamente de la cama y se acerca a la puerta, atraído por esa voz rota que hace que su corazón se rompa aún más. Odia verla triste.  
No abre, no se atreve, porque teme que lo que vaya a escuchar sea aún peor.

Carol espera pacientemente, pero no escucha nada más allá de su propia respiración acelerada. No hay pasos, no hay gritos, sólo silencio.  
Apoya la frente en la puerta y suspira.  
—No sabía que me amabas, de verdad. Aunque eso explica muchas cosas —sonríe para sí recordando ese día en el que no fue capaz de decirle porqué no quería estar con Connie. Quien le iba a decir que era por ella.  
—Pensé que sólo me querías como amiga —mira hacia su muñeca —. Me diste una pulsera de la amistad —reprocha.

Daryl se mesa la barba. En eso tiene razón.  
Abre la puerta lo suficiente para verla, pero no para que entre.  
—¿Y entonces por qué te vas? ¿Por qué no puedes verme? ¿Por qué dices que los sentimientos que yo tengo por ti no son los mismos que tú... —Ella le dibuja una sonrisa tímida y temblorosa y le mira con los ojos brillantes, y entonces cae en la cuenta: No sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella ¡Es ella la que está enamorada de él! ¿Cómo narices ha estado tan ciego?  
Su boca se le seca, su corazón se le acelera a tal ritmo que teme que se le note a través de su camisa. Toda su ira, todo su dolor se va... No hay nada a su alrededor, sólo luz, y es ella la que la desprende. Todos estos años, y ellos...  
Abre la puerta de par en par y da un paso adelante, tomándola de la cintura y toma su barbilla para acercar sus labios a ella. Pero entonces se detiene cargado de dudas ¿Carol quiere esto? ¿Y si no lo hace bien? ¿Y si no le gusta? No se mueve, se mantiene en su posición congelado.  
Carol coloca las manos sobre el pecho de Daryl sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con él. Su corazón está tan acelerado como el suyo.  
Él parece tragar saliva, cuando ella eleva su rostro y deja sus labios a ras de los de él, acariciándolos levemente, esperando a que reaccione.  
Su barba le hace cosquillas sobre la barbilla, y su respiración irregular golpea su mejilla.  
Un leve suspiro escapa de Daryl antes de inclinar la cabeza y recortar la pequeña distancia que los separa, fundiéndose así en un suave beso que al momento sube de nivel cuando, casi como si supiera lo que hace, su mano pasa de su barbilla a su nuca, donde hace un poco de presión para atraerla más hacia él y no dejar el mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos.  
Carol sonríe contra sus labios, sorprendida por tan inesperado movimiento.  
Ella pasa una mano tras su cuello mientras que con la otra agarra con fuerza su chaleco.  
¿Así que eso es besar? se pregunta Daryl mientras se deja llevar, impresionado de sí mismo. Le gusta como se siente al tenerla tan cerca, el sabor de sus labios, su olor, su respiración a quemarropa...  
Empieza a notar cierto problema en el interior de sus apretados pantalones, y la sensación de sus lenguas enredándose en una danza de pasión que parecen saber mejor que él no ayuda.  
Finaliza el beso, y sus labios emiten un sonido húmedo cuando se separan.  
Mantienen sus frentes pegadas y continúan abrazados, no queriendo alejarse.  
Sonríen. Una sonrisa llena de emoción y sentimientos. Porque son idiotas, porque llevan todos estos años enamorados y no han sido capaces de decirse nada. Y ahora... ese beso ha sido tan perfecto que demuestra que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Te quiero —susurra Carol.  
Jamás fue capaz de decírselo a Ezekiel, y sabía perfectamente por qué. Aunque quisiera negarlo, su corazón siempre estuvo con Daryl.

Se miran a los ojos. Cristalinos los de ella, profundos los de él, pero igualmente llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.  
—Yo... yo también te quiero —devuelve él con cierta timidez. Nunca ha sido muy verbal a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos, siempre ha tenido miedo a las burlas, a ser herido, pero cuando observa la amplia sonrisa que dibuja y como sus ojos se iluminan todo miedo se va.  
—Te quiero —repite esta vez con más seguridad, y vuelve a besarla lentamente, estrechándola tanto contra él, que si fuese físicamente posible se habrían fundido en uno.  
De nuevo una presión en sus pantalones que le recuerda que hay algo aún no resuelto.  
—¿Qui...quieres pasar? —pregunta contra sus labios.

Carol mira a su alrededor, ya no se acordaba de que están besándose bajo el quicio de la puerta.  
—Sí —dice sonriente.  
Se deja guiar hasta el interior guiada por su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, el amor de su vida. La persona con la que desea estar hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

**Hola, siento mi tardanza en escribir, llevo dos meses de trabajo estresante.**  
**Espero que os haya gustado la segunda parte de este fic :) Ya sé que es cortito y puede que os sepa a poco, lo siento.**  
**Hice una encuesta en Twitter preguntando si queríais que el canon del fic fuese sólo beso o también smut. La mayoría votaron por smut, pero quería contentar a ambos, así que los que votaron por sólo beso pueden leer hasta aquí, y los que queréis smut tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
